Agricultural chemicals, such as herbicides, must be properly applied to the ground and the crops to insure the desired weed control and minimize carryover problems. Improper herbicide applications can reduce crop yields in the year after the herbicide has been applied. Improper application due to implement set up and use is a major cause of poor spray patterns and uneven coverage of the herbicides. Weed growth is not controlled because sections of the field receive inadequate herbicide coverage. It is common practice to broadcast the herbicide onto the ground and crops. This places substantial amounts of herbicide in between the rows of crops where it is not needed for weed control. The increased amounts of herbicide increase the costs and can lead to environmental problems. Spraying implements that restrict the dispensing of the herbicide into areas or bands adjacent the plants have been proposed. Inhofer in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,166 discloses a weed spraying device having spraying nozzles that direct the liquid chemicals along the ground adjacent the base of a row of crops.